1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus to transmit X-rays through a subject to generate an X-ray image and an X-ray imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays to a subject, analyzes X-rays transmitted through the subject, and checks an internal structure of the subject. Since transmission of X-rays varies according to properties of materials configuring the subject, the internal structure of the subject may be imaged by detecting X-ray flux through the subject.
When auto exposure control (AEC) is performed, pre-shot of the subject may be analyzed to calculate X-ray imaging conditions optimized according to the properties of the subject and then main shot may be performed based on the calculated imaging conditions.
However, in the AEC, the optimized imaging conditions are equally set with respect to an entire image based on a specific intensity level of an entire region or a predetermined region of a pre-shot image. Therefore, an intensity level may be reduced or saturated according to density, thickness or attenuation properties of each region of the subject. Thus, accurate information may not be obtained for each of regions of the subject.